


再生

by teamchaosprez



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: 再生 - saisei - rebirth
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	再生

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ghost of tsushima fic and i'm not totally sure how i feel about it tbh but it's been in my head since i finished the game

There had not been a Mongol on the island of Tsushima in four years. The people still needed their Ghost to keep them safe from bandits and stray ronin, and Jin had made something of a living out of it when the new Samurai sent in by the shogun proved themselves ineffective at getting the people to listen to what they demanded and keeping them protected.

It didn’t exactly pay well, and he couldn’t exactly get his hands on his own land. When Masako and Ishikawa found out that he was living in a crumbling structure in the bog during the first winter, they arranged for him to move back and forth between the guest house on Adachi Estate and the bowman’s dojo when he needed to stop running around the island for days on end.

When the spring came and the last of the Mongols had been eliminated - by the Ghost, by his allies, by the peasants, or by the harsh Tsushima winter - Yuna joined him.

They weren’t exactly married in a legal sense - it was difficult to do such a thing when you were on bad terms with the government - but they considered themselves as such. When they informed Masako, she laughed - not mean spiritedly, but it was still embarrassing - and said that she already knew. That they had been through too much together to not fall in love.

Jin thought that was an awfully simplistic way of looking at it, but he figured she knew better than him. She’d been in two committed relationships, after all (Mai might as well be her wife at this point) and Jin just had Yuna and several adolescent years of pining for his childhood friend.

Yuna didn’t think she could have children; years of suffering and hardship and food insecurity had made her cycles irregular. She wasn’t even sure she wanted them. Jin was fine with that, honestly; he didn’t think the Ghost would make for a very good or stable father.

So when she began to feel nauseous every day, had more of an appetite and a tender chest, Jin thought that she was just getting sick. She said this had been happening for the last week when he returned from a month in the north, and that was more than a little concerning to him, but she shrugged it off and said she would be fine. He held her hair back when she got sick and tried to respect that she didn’t want him meddling in her health just yet.

The second week he was home, she was still vomiting every morning, and enough was enough. They happened to be at Adachi Estate, so he walked to the main house and explained her symptoms to Masako in a hushed tone of voice. He was clueless, and hoped she might be able to help.

“It will be difficult to tell for now, but it sounds to me like Yuna is pregnant.”

His first instinct was to laugh and say that was impossible, but… Masako had been pregnant twice, so he supposed she would know better than him.

“Do you want me to come over and ask her about it?” Masako asked, and Jin shook his head.

“I think it would be better if I asked her,” Jin responded. He thanked her quietly, and went back to the guest house.

* * *

It took him two more days of the nausea for Jin to bring up the possibility that she might be pregnant, and Yuna took it… a little better than he expected her to. She was quiet for a couple of moments, slowly eating her food as if she was trying to process it.

“I would be a terrible mother,” she said after a moment, and Jin didn’t hesitate in disagreeing.

“I think you’re more kind and have more of a capability for nurturing than you give yourself credit for. You nursed me back to health, and you might as well have raised your brother.” He knew that it wouldn’t be that easy to convince her and calm her fears, but at the very least she didn’t try to argue with him for the moment.

“Masako will take them in if we can’t do it, right?”

“We would need to ask, but I’m sure she would.”

Yuna took another bite of her food, looking into the distance as though she was lost on thought. “We can try, then,” she finally concluded, and they went back to eating their meal in silence.

* * *

Thankfully, Yuna’s morning sickness settled after another month and Jin felt comfortable leaving to patrol the roads of Toyotama. He didn’t want to wander far during her pregnancy, but she shooed him off, saying that the people still needed the Ghost and she was nowhere near giving birth. Masako had told her to stay at the Adachi Estate alone during her pregnancy, not wanting her to go all the way to Hiyoshi Springs and climb all the way up to Ishikawa’s dojo in her current condition.

Croppings of bandit camps and ronin causing trouble had led him to being away longer than he had initially been planning. He returned to Adachi Estate three months after leaving, dirty and still bloody from a fight he’d gotten into on the way back and been a bit too careless during because he was in such a rush. Yuna scolded him, helped him wash off and was in the process of helping him dress and treat his wounds when the topic of their child came up.

“If it’s a boy,” she said, tying off a bandage, “we’re naming him after Taka.” Her voice didn’t leave much room for argument.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea to name our children after people we’ve lost. They shouldn’t feel pressured to grow into their name.” He hissed in pain as she tugged on another bandage particularly roughly, something he suspected was purposeful.

“They can grow up to do whatever they want. I don’t expect them to be just like him. I just want them to have some part of the uncle they’ll never know.” A pause, and then her voice was a little quieter. “Let me have this, Jin.”

He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. Yuna sighed softly as she finished dressing his injuries, and he wasted little time in wrapping his arms around her; she leaned against him, tucking her head under his chin. It was difficult to tell from looking at her thanks to her baggy clothes, but pressed against each other he could feel a bump.

There was a child growing there. They were going to be parents.

He wasn’t sure why, but it hadn’t really felt  _ real _ up until now.

“Did anyone come by and bother you while I was gone?” he asked; one of Jin’s main concerns was his uncle stopping by to see Masako, discovering Yuna, and putting two and two together. He didn’t think that Shimura would try to hurt her, or even take hunting him down  _ too _ seriously after their duel, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Yuna and the methods she taught him had never garnered much of his uncle’s approval, and it had gotten him in trouble with the shogun enough… and he could only imagine what would happen if a  _ different _ samurai came across one of the people they were ordered to hunt.

“No. Masako said that she sent word to Shimura telling him to stay away from the estate for a while. We might have to travel soon after the baby is born, but we’re safe for now.”

He could only hope that the request would be paid attention to. Jin ran a hand through her hair and then pulled away, stretching. “I’m going to get some sleep.” The time away was really starting to weigh down on him; he hadn’t gotten much sleep. That wasn’t much new - when the Mongols invaded, he didn’t think he’d gotten one good night of sleep - but it was still exhausting.

“Go ahead, I’ll get something to eat.”

* * *

The wind cooled into autumn, and as the weather got cold enough to threaten snow, Sakai Taka was born after a long and difficult labor.

Yuna seemed to be recovering well, but she was exhausted, drifting in and out of sleep. This left Jin to hold their son - something he was happy to do. He was small, warm, napping soundly as he adjusted after the ordeal of being brought into the world. His cheeks were round, his breathing soft, some dark hair on his head. He lay peacefully on his father’s chest, calm, relaxed.

He was the most beautiful baby Jin had ever seen, he was sure. How a thief and an outlaw could create something so perfect, he wasn’t sure.

“He looks just like you,” Yuna said, her voice quiet and tired as she rested her head against Jin’s shoulder. He was a little surprised that she woke up so soon.

Jin squinted as he had another look at little Taka’s face. He couldn’t see what she was talking about; he didn’t think the baby looked much like anyone. Then again, he was only an hour old, so he looked a little compressed. Maybe he would grow into his features.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, moving so that the opposite hand was resting against the newborn’s back and he could hold onto Yuna’s hand. She didn’t look at him, focused entirely on their sleeping son. He didn’t blame her.

“Like I got hit by a battering ram,” she sighed, and Jin could definitely believe that from looking at her face. He couldn’t help but feel a little worried - she had been in a lot of pain through the entire process of bringing little Taka into the world, and she still looked as though she was exhausted and sore. Yuna rarely made her pain visible, so he knew that it was something to be worried about, but… Masako said that was to be expected, that Yuna would know if something was wrong, so he would leave it at that for the moment. He paused a moment, and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Rest,” he told her, “and make sure you don’t try to keep it to yourself if you think it’s too much.”

“I don’t think I can move enough to do anything but rest right now. It doesn’t feel like anything more than I should feel after spending hours pushing out a human being.” She yawned softly, shifted and flinched; he had to swallow down his worry.

He knew childbirth could be somewhat dangerous. He’d already lost one love of his life; he didn’t think he would be able to handle it if he lost her too.

“What do you think he’ll be like when he gets older?” he asked, a little absentmindedly as he rubbed little Taka’s head gently and carefully.

Yuna thought on that for a moment; “Brave and strong like his father,” she finally responded, “smart and cunning like his mother. Kind like his uncle and loyal like those who will help raise him.”

Jin hummed, a small smile on his face. “I hope that’s the case. If it is, he will be the greatest man on Tsushima.”

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
